


Seeing

by orphan_account



Series: Star Sand [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind!Thace, Blood, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, I can't write angst whoops, It's angst but it's really bad angst, M/M, Oneshot, Serious Injuries, What? That's new, thulaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's been ages since they've last seen eachother. The only problem is Ulaz was hoping their reunion wouldn't end up being this bloody or in a medical room.





	Seeing

The shiny white floor of the medical room is splattered with blood. The once clean floor is now dirty, smeared brown and red in a path of desperate footsteps. Blood. Losing so much blood. 

He's losing so much blood.

Ulaz looks around frantically. The Paladins hadn't bothered to show much of this part of the castle. He already knows that his lack of understanding with the healing pods could lead to something worse. He's running out of options.

Then, he remembers his pack. 

Instantly, he fumbles desperately with the clamp. He can't remember exactly what's in it, but chances are there's something helpful. Finally, he flips open the top of the pouch and rummages inside. 

He's lucky to find bandages.

Almost dropping the venerable roll of thick cloth clutched in his shaking claws, he turns back to Thace. 

The limp body of a solider; covered in cuts and bruises. He's sporting a glowing wound that flashes violently with light in his chest. Fresh blood sticks together clumps of matted fur along his face. A line of flesh is exposed in a ragged slash that travels from one eye to another. The wet scarlet shines sickly against dark violet.

Ulaz has to bite his tongue to keep from choking again. 

Heaving a forced breath of air, he rips off part of the bandage. The gaping hole in Thace's pectoral will have to be dealt with later. He leans over the galra's body, unsure of what to do. The amount of shock, relief, and horror flooding his senses fogs the logical part of his brain.

He needs to stop the blood.

As carefully as he can, with hands that are shaking intense and violently, Ulaz presses the bandage to the corner of Thace's eye. He swallows thickly as the fabric begins to absorb the hot liquid. He can feel the wetness of skin as he wipes away blood.

He's dealt with situations before. He should be used to it.

But somehow, he feels like throwing up. The fact that it's Thace whose face is cut with murderous intentions; whose chest has been ripped apart and glows at the bone; whose lying limp and barely breathing; that Ulaz can feel scarred flesh makes the doctor's blood freeze.

He pulls away the now crimson bandage, looking down at Thace with shuddering gasps.

The cut is deep.

He drops down, leaning against the table for support. His hands find their way, struggling, to his mate's own. He squeezes, willing it to distract himself from fear. Thace's pulse is till there. Ulaz closes his eyes.

"Wake up," he whispers hoarsely. 

His head drops beside Thace's. He can barely hear the intake of breath.

"You better wake up." It's louder this time.

Ulaz can feel his throat scratch and his eyelids flutter open. The tears burn as they run down his cheeks, mixing with the blood that may or may not be his. His coughs come out broken.

"You have to wake up."

He stops speaking, too busy sobbing into their interlaced hands. His grip has turned his knuckles white but he doesn't notice. His eyes are closed away from the table and the blood and the floor, swirled by water even behind his eyelids. He sinks lower onto his knees.

Suddenly, the pressure in his hand is returned. Ulaz's head shoots up.

Fingers that are not his own press cautiously into his grip. His shaking increases, and he clamps his spare hand onto the table to keep himself still. His eyes flick across Thace's body, searching for signs of life. He can see tiny twitches in the arms and legs. He notices the barely-there softening of his face.

"Thace?"

He doesn't get a response. 

"Thace? Can you hear me? Can you feel my hand? Can-"

"...az?" 

It's the most broken, beautiful sound he's ever heard. He jumps to his feet, placing a hand by Thace's face. 

"A-are you alive? Thace? Thace! Can you hear me?" He feels the hand on his still, and intakes a sharp breath. 

"Thace, say something. Anything. Please."

Nothing happens for a tick; one of the longest he's ever known. Then, Thace's head nods to the side, and Ulaz releases a rickety breath. He can only imagine that the pain keeps knocking Thace in and out of consciousness. 

"...Laz? I can't...where..."

Thace's eyes are barely cracked open, and it's a miracle that they even are. The gash cuts into the corner of his right and skims the top of his left. He looks around weakly, soft gasps coming out of his mouth as if it hurts to breath.

Ulaz squeezes his hand again, and he flinches. 

"Thace, can you feel anything?" Ulaz whispers. 

He rubs a circle with his shivering thumb, and Thace jolts again, though smaller this time, at the sensation. His eyes snap shut, and he nods feebly.

"Hurt...a lot of things hurt. A-and your...I can feel your h-hand...but I can't-" he blinks rapidly. "Ulaz-I can't..."

He freezes, eyes screwed shut. The force of his hold crushes Ulaz's. As gently as he can, Ulaz brings his other hand up to Thace's face. The blood has begun to run again, and seeps in between his fingers. Thace is trembling under his hold, face screwed up in pain.

"Thace, you need to breath. You need to open your eyes and tell me where you are." 

Thace shakes his head before locking up again, a tiny whimper escaping his mouth. Ulaz looks down worriedly at him.

"Thace? What's wrong? Is something broken?" 

He secures his hold, and Thace chokes on a broken breath. Ulaz runs a hand down his face.

"Thace. What is it?"

For a moment, there is nothing but the sound of shaking breathing. Ulaz's eyes dart across the others face. Thace is biting his lip. Taking a strained sounding inhale, he finally opens his mouth. The answer comes out no louder than a whisper.

"Ulaz...I-I can't see."

Ulaz doesn't move.

"You...what?"

"Ulaz I can't see. It's all dark- I can't...I don't..." 

He stops suddenly mid sentence, then the dam burst and he's wailing. Hot tears mix with hot blood and he looks so exhausted and broken and hurt. The scarlet trails down his face from the rip into flesh on his face. He's sobbing and shuddering and it tears apart Ulaz's heart. His head falls immediately to Thace's, and he places his hands on the sides of his face.

"Thace, Thace, it's okay. I've got you. I promise, just breath, please."

Thace complies as best as he can and he breathes raggedly, but he's still sobbing. Ulaz bumps their foreheads together shakily. 

"Thace, please. Breath with me."

He inhales gently, and Thace follows. The first breath is ended with another cry that racks his body and Ulaz waits. The second breath is calmer, and this time Ulaz holds his hand and Thace's squeezes back. 

He's still sobbing, and Ulaz hates the noise. He carefully leans back, pulling Thace up with him. Thace falls onto him, shuddering, and Ulaz holds him. He can see the blood that is painted along his suit. He can see the glowing of the wound and how it seems to crackle. He can feel how weak his mate is. Slowly, he rests his head on Thace's.

And they breath together, until Thace has stopped shaking and crying and Ulaz is still holding his hand.

"Thace. Are you alright?" 

There is quiet for a moment. Ulaz brushes their noses together, and Thace lets out a sigh.

Blood and tears cover his face, and his face alone is covered in gashes and cuts and he looks so tired. But he looks up.

"I can't see," he murmurs. "But you're here, right?" Another tear rolls down his face.

"And I can't see you." 

He buries his face into the crook of Ulaz's neck; crying reduced to soft noises. Ulaz sighs sadly, rubbing circles into his back and pulling Thace closer.

The once clean face of a soldier is now covered in steaks of blood. He likely will be deemed useless, but the doctor holds him anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. I don't know why I wrote this? I've had this idea for awhile, but I jotted this in like thirty minutes. I didn't bother with editing or proofreading either so just take it.
> 
> I like these two a lot, I guess.


End file.
